


The Thieving Magpie

by Streamsofstoriesandcolour



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Count Caldwell - Freeform, Crime, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fableston, Gen, Heist, Hitchhockian, It is super Hitchcock AF, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rivals to Lovers, Romance, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streamsofstoriesandcolour/pseuds/Streamsofstoriesandcolour
Summary: If the target is bigger, the more the experienced thief Gascon Brossard wanted it more. Rumours spoke of a rare Meiji era sculpture that is owned by the recently widowed heiress Meve. as the part of the will for her now deceased husband. Of course, he did not bat an eyelid for that chance to add this wonderous object in his collection. However, he found his heart to be captured by the beautiful heiress. Could that thief have a change of heart for a prize more worthy than all his stolen art loot?Could he have a change of heart more worthy than his thefts?Morden AU of Meve/Gascon





	1. Chapter 1: Send my Condolences

Chapter 1: Send my Condolences

A man in a sweater and jeans peeked through a tunnel of bibs and bobs. Ancient Greek sculptures are hidden in shadows, a painting of Rubens in exquisite colours celebrating Peace triumphing over War. He always wondered how Rubens painted the shields so exquisitely and how Mars stared at that woman with a heavenly crown with such submission. That sight was indeed marvelous to look up, while drinking a cup of coffee. Dog-eared books chronicle obscure topics he does not care about (except the thoughts of Anna Karenina which he mildly enjoyed). Surely they will bring a fortune to an ordinary man.

And the only figure capable of getting his hands on these objects, without dropping some hard cash for them is no other than Gascon Brossard. A skinny figure who seems to be taken out of the ballads of Robin Hood and placed in the modern world. Maybe it is just for kicks, but honestly, he always aimed bigger - to appear all over social media platforms for impossible steals.

That itself is the thrill of the game.

“You heard about the news, boss…”

“What…” Gascon pursed his lips slightly into a boyish chuckle. “A new discovery of an obscure Asian artist? A watch worn by Cary Grant, just stolen that from a previous millionaire… Or wait, better…” as he slung a replica of a necklace into his hands. “Or a tipple to add to my collection."

One of his men shrugged slightly at his excitement “Well, you figure… Check your phone, dude…”

Gascon ran his fingers through his hair, as he flicked through his phone playfully. Newsflash about a certain sculpture lost in the crevices of history found in a house. “It supposed to be a symbol of protection against the evil for samurais. No surprise.” He zoomed in on the details of that figure. “I would be shit scared if I ever crossed paths with him…"

“That seems interesting…well, who does own this….?”

One of his men simpered quietly. “Well, you figure, boss, you know what is up…” And soon Gascon has a big grin on his face as he fiddled over the notifications in the phone. It seems that news went on forever and ever until his eyes peered quietly to a certain hint.  
“The rarest of all, fell to a rich bastard – Reginald… owner of many corporations, a philanthropist and at most, has many priceless treasures that could attract all…” He glared quietly at her photograph, she seemed magnetic as Grace Kelly herself, should she lived in modern times "It seems that she would be interested; we must pay a visit to that heiress.”

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Meve winched slightly as Reynard fixed that wound on her lip with stitches and rubbing alcohol. “Damnit Reynard, you should be a little gentler...”

“Sorry, madam...”

Reynard swallowed slightly. It seems that their kickboxing session went a little too heavy-handed. “I knew that you tried to out best me...” Meve gently gripped his hand and did a flip, throwing Reynard over her back. His look of surprise satisfied her spirit. Reynard groaned in pain “Madam… you have been sharp… using your charms to your will...” Meve beat her hands up and down with a smirk painted on her lips.

“I know my way around...”

“You’re sure?”

Reynard held his hands up with defeat. "Madam... you seem to be on the edge..." As he took the towel and wiped himself sheepishly. "Perhaps there is something that you wanted to tell me.” He noticed the bloodstains on the towel, probably Meve punched him too deeply on the nose. “Caldwell is setting all the matters from your late husband. You should not worry about these things, focus on taking care of your sons and managing our guests.”

“Reginald…”

Meve throttled slightly his reckless actions. “Well, he did not listen to me, took no lessons. Pretty expected of him… He has been secretive over things, not just his debt due to his hoarding of priceless art.” Reynard dabbled his mouth, watching Meve frown in disappointment. Everything seemed to be rushed so quickly, not to mention she had to manage the funeral arrangements. “For reasons, madam…”, he simpered quietly “I knew him for years - yes, he could be eccentric, but it was all the matter of time, people would get their hands on his collection…"

“For now we must figure what to do next…”

Meve heaved a sigh as she plaited her hair. “Yes…Reynard…” as she wiped away the sweat with a towel. “I hope it all runs smoothly without anything flashing on the news…” Reynard gave her a tap in the shoulder. “I am sure, everything is guarded and no one will be able to break in the house, even before our next move.” However, Meve had a sinking feeling in her stomach as they both walked away from the gym. Maybe there is something that Reginald did not spill, let alone to her sons who inherited certain aspects of his eccentricity. “It is best, madam that we made appearances in such a difficult time."

Meve came over at the drawing room, it used to be the part of Reginald’s haunts and deals with Caldwell, a personal lawyer to the Rivia family. Instead of papers and new artworks all wrapped in bubble wrap, it was arranged with wreaths of white roses and lilies. She walked over the coffin of her husband, and she smiled bemusedly. Indeed the embalmer did a great job of fixing up what remains of him. Reynard came to the coffin calmly “I suppose you have any wishes for my husband. Now it is the time”

Reynard held his silence. He gave a nod to him. And soon he could see a stream of mourners coming by “We better be ready…” Meve could only do, at that moment is to stay composed.

 

* * *

 

Later, at the funeral, Meve pursed her lips slightly, kissing a group of strangers clad in black. To be honest, she hated the choice of flowers that Reynard chose for the funeral, for it made her stomach turn slightly. And what made it worse, is that her sons took that role too well, especially Villem. In fact, a former flame of her husband came to the funeral and wanted to initiate small talk with Meve. She could smell her breath tingled with tequila which made her nauseated. Thankfully Reynard took the trouble to set her aside on the nearby table, where she sobbed noisily that she should have married him.

Gascon tipped his sunglasses slightly, as he scurries through the funeral. He always liked to imagine what would the rich think of Reginald as they gathered around his casket somberly, maybe he was a man filled with life and joy - while one or two would despise him. He would rather think of the other. He suddenly observed a stout man with peering eyes as he shuffled to the heiress. She donned herself in a simple black shift dress and her face obscured by a veil. Despite her grief, she stood tall and strong, ready to face anything.

“It seems tragic that your husband took the worse in his recent diving trip.” Gascon overheard intently the conversation as he quietly pressed the button in his cuff. “It must be difficult, Meve, you own something greater and I have yet to draft out what will be next for the auction.” He notices the drawl in that man’s voice. He seems to hold a great importance as he passed a certain document.

“Please do not cloud me with condolences, Caldwell, he should have known better, even the reports pointed out to one source, but alas…”

Caldwell gave her a reassuring look. “Do not worry, I am no torturer… I too, wanted to be done quickly lately - your husband’s collection gave food to the gossip circles, and in fact, I am surprised that all will come not to pay their last respects but to glimpse treasures, which I am afraid you will not comprehend. True, he had a kind heart, but it was in the wrong place.”

“Alas, it must be…"Meve shook her head slightly. “I assume that the plans for the auction went well…” Caldwell paused, watching over the crowd. “It is indeed, have you thought about the eulogy about your husband…?"

Somehow Gascon helped himself to the canapés, as he bit off the toast from his plate. He suddenly brushed to that lady’s shoulder, causing a commotion between the heiress and him. "Oh my apologies… Damn, where the hell..." He quickly scrambled for his sunglasses and covered his face “Why are you wearing this...” Meve raised an eyebrow slightly and Gascon hid his face as he quickly pressed the button from his cuff. “Well... it is something to deter from people...” Meve raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Oh, condolences to your dead husband...” Gascon tutted slightly, as he managed to scrape this off at the back of his hand. He quickly texted one of his men “Make a commotion…"

“Do not kid me, who the hell are you?”

Gascon’s pulse quickened at that, he must leave the scene quickly without anyone knowing his identity. “Well... I am an old friend of your husband...” He tried his best to change his accent to something unusual. For now, in his mind, he thought to impress the heiress, a Brooklyn accent would be sufficient. “We used to go to college together, and I took his….” even before Gascon could finish up these words, Caldwell glared at him. “Who the hell are you?” There was ice in his voice.

“You are not invited…”

Caldwell watched him intently. “I knew his contacts well. And you seem to stick out from the crowd like a sore thumb…” Gascon’s heart raced as he felt Caldwell grip his wrist. He stared at the security cameras with bated breath and hoped that things will turn for the better. “That is it, I am calling security to escort you out." Dammit, why do I have to think now? He constantly looked over at the cowering guards coming over to him and raised his hands in surrender “Fine…fine.. fine…I will move off.. if only…”, he gave Caldwell an irritating grin, watching them crowd by that handsome figure, Gascon could guess it was the god Apollo reaching his hands to the heavens. “I was talking to her, before we got interrupted, after all. I am connected to something greater.” He smirked cheekily at Meve, as he snapped the document from her hands. And before she could say a word, a glass window shattered at the distance.

“What the hell, send Reynard to check this out…”

And before long, Gascon slipped away amidst the madness with a bemused chuckle. He watched the hordes of guards searching over for him. It was fun to blend in the crowd of the rich and famous though he despised the taste of Reginald and his family with the gold-flaked marble pillars and of course the way how badly he arranged his possessions in a disarray. No surprise the management team had a difficult time handling his affairs. But nevertheless, it was a moment he will never forget. And it helped that he managed to get a glimpse at the heiress, which by now was flustered about the mysterious break-in.

Damn. She is beautiful. Pity, she has to take care of the affairs, Gascon thought wistfully. He read briefly that her affairs with Reginald were nothing but flickers of passion. Most of the time she had to manage the mounting finances of Reginald, and on top of that deal with her meddling sons, which he could infer from conversations with friends that they became rivals. He gave a last look at the mansion before he glanced at the bus. He thought the breaking in is a little excessive judging by the bodies moving in the mansion. He hoped that it will distract them for a long period before the funeral service.

The bus came over and he slung his backpack to his lap. He somehow couldn’t help but think of her. All of the sudden his daydream broke out when a buzz rang in his ears. “Dammit, a bit much…” Gascon hissed slightly, as he adjusted the frequency of the earbuds. “Sorry boss, got myself caught up in some shit…” Gascon slipped his headphones quietly as he looked over the messages of the phone. Data of the mansion flowed rapidly as he quickly zoomed in on the plans of the house. “It seems that hacking the system of the Rivia mansion is like taking over Helms’ deep…” Gascon rolled his eyes slightly. “Enough of that reference, get to the point…”

“Well it may be your most ambitious steal to date… How are you going to do that?”

Gascon cracked his neck slightly. “Well, I got one part settled… Now it is just the rest….”. And soon he unveiled what he has stolen. A document of the will of Reginald. “I am going to read this all up, maybe it will point us to the location of the statue…"

"We are going to give our dear heiress and all associates a ball of a lifetime.”

Gascon gave a cheeky grin as he looked over the buildings and unto the rows of apartments. For that moment, it all seemed in place.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Meve clenched her fists as she watched her cleaners dust up the shattered glass pieces. “Damnit, who is that bloody stranger who intrudes the wake…” Caldwell moped his eyebrow slightly, catching his breath. “Barely caught a sight of him, but I knew of his actions. Rumours said that he challenged himself to steal the biggest treasures known to the world. Called himself 'The Thieving Magpie’…"

Meve flexed her eyebrows. That seems interesting that he seemed to have a particular taste of music. “Like that Rossini piece…”

“I hate that, to be honest…"

Caldwell seemed troubled by that intrusion. She watched Reynard crossing his arms with fury. “No sights of the mysterious invader.” Meve squeaked slightly.

“We tried, it seems that he did not do this all alone, I think there is another accomplice that helped him to sneak through the funeral…” Reynard slowly signaled to one of his guards to find another man with a bloodied nose, grinning at Meve. “Seems that he works for that ‘Thieving Magpie’.”

“Damnit, I need scans from our security cameras and search from all forces to find this thief.”

Caldwell gritted his teeth. “No luck, Meve…”, as she watched him heave. “He also took something else from you during that brief encounter. Thankfully I saved a backup in my computer. I think, Meve, to ensure the safety of your husband’s inheritance we should do the auction under closed doors after his burial.”

“Yes, Caldwell…” Meve pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation. “Reynard, do an inspection of the patrons when they come to view our private gallery, make sure that there is nothing suspicious.”

_She swore that she will clip the wings of that thieving magpie whoever the hell he is. He will indeed pay for the invasion._

* * *

**_A/N: Well I caved in with posting to the AO3 account due to many factors as the fanbase I have worked here, and my FF account did not have much traffic, so I want to give this as a try. Honestly this came through from a graphic meme thing I worked and I really loved the story alot (And I am more of a Reynard/Meve shipper), so it is more Hitchcock inspired which is so fun!_ **

**_Kudos to Julia (Highkingofhuckleberries) for helping me to beta-read that chapter!_ **

**_You can follow me on my tumblr account (shadewithoutcolor) and FF.net for updates._ **

**_As usual comments and feedback will be awesome <3_ **


	2. Chapter 2: Auction Day

**“You’re on…” One of his men hissed in Gascon’s ears. Gascon brushed off the dust in his new suit. Slowly he entered to the entrance of the room, indeed it was held with such grace. He made all preparations to bypass whatever obstacles that came in the way.  
**

_**Shit** _

Gascon glanced at the lanky man, and quickly slip on his ray-bans “You came for the auction…” He quietly passed the ticket to him “Yep…” He held his breath firmly “Nothing to hide, just checking if it will fit my collection.” as he slipped a coin unto his suit pocket. Reynard nodded slightly “Mhmm…” as he was escorted to the crowd of gallery visitors, admiring the collection of Reginald. He somehow averted his face to the dazzling works, dropping his shoulders slightly. Well he may live his life in his own art terms, but his collection, damn, he rival all his steals- bottles of wine and whisky shimmered amidst tungsten light, screens of courtesans and samurais patrolling the lonely streets, shimmering statues of gods and mortal in deep ecstasy. He even took himself to admire the rows of dummies dressed in the best suits (Though he thought it was a little dated in his times.) He observed silently how the patrons in the auctions mummer about the condition of the works. Quietly he glanced over that figure, no longer in her mourning gear, her heels clicked quietly as she gazed quietly at the artworks, with that lanky man by her side.

“I hope I do not get to keep all Reynard….”

The man (which Gascon knew by now, is Reynard) held his head up quietly “Do not worry madam, it will be displayed elsewhere, at most the money we earned from the auction will help to clear Reginald’s debt.” Reynard paused quietly, watching the crowd admiring the menagerie of items that Reginald collected over the years. He even hid a small smile “At most, it will do us good, and I hope we do not have any intrusions along the way.“

“That I agreed, the stranger with the sunglasses, I will never forget that face…” Meve muttered under breath, as she watched Caldwell clearing his throat as he looked over the group of guards patrolling the drawing room. Caldwell held his breath slightly, watching calmly at the gazes of the family members and friends who gathered in this expansive space. Perhaps the only things that "We hope that Reginald rests well, given the expanding collection of art and memorabilia that is, perhaps all human comprehension, one of the greatest.”

The crowd watched with bated breath as men in gloves carried objects that dazzled the spirits of all. Wine bottles boasting a certain vintage, drawings of angels and Traders tenderly laid between tissue papers. Paintings that streaked back and forth splashes, watches that glimmer amidst tungsten light, jewels that dazzled the bewildering crowd  “These things, he wrote in his will to be auctioned anywhere…” Meve is right about her husband’s impulsive buys.

“Some will be kept by the family… one of them, as dictated by the will, a Japanese sculpture dating back to the Meiji era…I suppose he wishes to keep it as a way to remember him even if his mortal body faded.” and soon the carriers clutched the object, which itself was a beauty. “Once a symbol of protection for the samurai in that era, it was indeed his most prized possession he ever collected in history, to the point, the access of the sculpture is only left to a certain few, including myself.”

Meve gasped slightly on that sculpture, Reynard knew that his former boss treasured it well. It was indeed a fearsome object, coated with lacquer, a mythical creature made of fish and dragon.  For that moment Meve swore that its eyes darted to her grieving state.

_It must be astonishing craftsmanship._

He clenched his hand slightly, as one of the carriers nearly dropped that prized object. “He wrote in his will, that, whatever circumstances no one should or will do touch that sculpture. Those who are permitted, are spoken in private after the auction…” Caldwell quietly shuffled the papers back and forth, breaking away the mummers in the room. His eyes widened with shock but he hid it with marvellous grace. “And that sculpture is left to his wife Meve.” She clenched her knuckles slightly. Reynard’s mouth nearly gaped and the crowd grew wild with chatter.

“I think Reginald must think fondly of you…” Reynard simpered quietly “I only heard it by private conversations, but you holding this, you know how many will fight for this…”

Meve frowned darkly, as she watched the carriers lifting the object again and moving into the darkness “Afraid so…”

* * *

Gascon took that opportunity to slip by the back door. He heaved himself quietly to himself, slipping his fingers unto the breast pocket of his blazer. A cloud of sleeping gas came over the room. He quickly took his kerchief, covered his mouth and nose from the gas.

His heart seems to race as he left the cloud of smoke to an obscure corner of the house, apparently, if his memory served right, it used to be where Reginald will hold prizes that he wished to keep in secret, which conveniently turned into a security room. He quickly took out a woman’s hairpin and unlocked the door. Somehow the guard who was clutching a game console stared at him with horror. Quickly Gascon gave him a knock in the head and whispered under his breath “Good night sweet prince…” Before long, the guard was laid unconscious. He rolled his eyes as he lifted up the heavy body and placed him in the nearby locker.

His breath ragged from He quickly pressed his cufflink and soon a raspy voice came out “You’re in boss?”

“Yeah…” Gascon stuck his tongue quietly as he pressed the keyboards frantically, typing the password in the big screen “Got to deal with a hapless guard. You should have seen his face when I punched the living shit out of him….” He quickly glanced through the plans for the security cameras, showing the auction at play and of course from another angle- Gascon’s slippage to the room. “Hhmmm  I wonder which one…” Continuously he flickered through the rooms until he found his prize. Indeed it was a scary looking object- but it would be his magnum opus. Gascon could imagine the flurry of comments when he reached for it. “Shit this thing is beautiful…”

“How are you going to reach this thing…” one of his men rasped frantically “It is a hell of a fort…” Gascon tuned himself out from his blabbering, as he took out his swiss knife, switching it to a thumb drive compartment. He quietly slipped it to the USB holder, and slowly the loading screen blinks back and forth. “Just wait and see…” And soon it reached 100 %, the rooms came to pitch blackness and screens flickered back and forth.

* * *

Meve’s eyes widened with horror “The hell is that..” She could glance faint sparks back and forth in the darkened room.

Reynard flexed his eyebrow, he muttered shit under his breath as he heard the commotion swirling at the auction. Alarms from the house blared louder than before. Caldwell’s breaths become uneven with the chaos swirling back and forth “We seems to encounter some technical difficulties, please bear with us. I think Reynard will investigate that…” Caldwell approached him quietly and whispered to Reynard pensively  Meve stood in protest over the commotion. Amidst the darkness, Meve observed that the security cameras flicker back and forth. She looked at Caldwell’s expression, it seems strange that he seems unflustered by the heist. He even took the chance to grab bottled water, and sip it calmly

“What the hell is going on, some rat must infiltrate the auction…”

“I apologize Meve, I planned it to be tight-lipped somebody must leak information of the auction… There must be lapses on my part”   Caldwell heaved exasperatedly as he took his kerchief and moped his sweat. He somehow fixed his gaze to discuss matters with a fellow security guard “i will do whenever I can to get him caught…”

Meve barked at Caldwell “You better tell come up with a better reason for this…”

“Yes madam, I will try to clear it as quickly as possible…” Somehow Meve felt a sinking feeling in her stomach that Caldwell did not convey her wishes. He seems to hold a calm smile and mumbling mm-hmms to his fellow men. “I suggest you ask Reynard to look into the people’s backgrounds. There would surely be a rotten egg among us…"

* * *

Gascon glanced over the hallways, now dressing as the security guard in the camera room. He quickly put on his sunglasses and covers his mouth with the handkerchief passing through security officers who fell like dominos at every step to the fog of sleeping gas. He heaved to himself when he got into the next room, which he took out the tag and the red light blinked. Gascon puffed his cheeks slightly, maybe he should have brought the hacker, to hack all locks. He quickly snuck through another compartment of his swiss knife again and pulled a screwdriver out. His eyes darted to the wires which vibrated slightly, and with bated breath, he took another compartment and snipped the brown wire with ease.

Slowly he opened the door and quickly locked it with a few tight screws and some wiring fix-ups. The sound of brogues echoed his ears, all search for the rat. He slipped his earbuds and examined the distant object. Security cameras looming over the coveted object, it must be a great deal to him. Gascon thought pensively. The one that rumours spoke of, and indeed it was a fearsome thing. He heaved his breath slightly as he quietly shakes the bottle and sprays the room. Lasers slowly loomed out like a maze and Gascon smiled. Gascon looked over the room clouded with many obstacles both great and small.

_That should be a piece of cake_

He flicked his music player to one of the tunes, Mozart’s Symphony 40 in G Minor. Soon he swayed himself from the beams of light, his eyes darting to that prize.  At that moment, his cockiness started to rub on him as he slipped the lasers with ease. However, he glanced over another camera clicking his every movement. He quickly pressed a button to shut it down but it did not work. He looked over at a statue of Athena staring to the ceilings, a little clink covered haphazardly by some glue stood out to him. He quietly crept unto the statue, admiring its craftsmanship (he perhaps guess must be French Rococo sculpture by the softness of her expression). At that moment he could feel a sizzle in his skin as he reached the next part. Must be hidden lasers. Maybe his men did not account to all nooks and crannies, maybe an extra obstacle for him to overcome. Quickly he took out a small cologne bottle and slowly sprayed over the room. He quickly took off a handkerchief to prevent the fumes of the spray, and lines came out of the fog. And with a swift move-he broke off the arms of the statute, with a mumbling apology for its beauty.

Quickly he surveyed the room for any hidden areas, by quietly smashing every statute and vase (He guess it must be fake items, as it did not hold many rarities in his eyes).

He giggled slightly that, despite all of Reginald’s procedures to barricade that sacred room, there is no way that human error could slip away. That would have been the easiest break-in among the others.  And soon he grew in awe of that fearsome creature trapped in a glass cage. Reflections of him bounced back and forth in the creature’s coat.

* * *

“Reynard…”

Reynard shouted furiously “Madam, you should leave it to Caldwell to investigate that matter, my men are looking for the suspect…” Meve held her breath slightly “I have a feeling that whoever cause this, is one of the auction guests…”

“We did background checks for all…”

“All, that is not enough…we need security footage, anything, I do not care…” Meve growled in protest “Whoever caused this commotion on this auction, will be punished greatly…”  

* * *

“Mine, aren’t you beautiful…” Gascon hummed slightly “You might scare rivals in the past but not under my watch…” Slowly he took a laser and traced a circle from its glass cage “You will be a pretty addition to my collection..” Quickly he knocked off the circle of glass and reached out for the object. “Well come to papa.“ His heart skipped slightly as he gripped the statute tightly. It is formidable in real-life as opposed which the creature prowled in its horrid cage. He is glad that he could free the creature from the gilded house. At that moment, a faint clink rung his ears. A red light flashed back and forth. Gascon’s eyes twitched back and forth, as he searched all over the area for a quick exit. At that moment he titled up his sunglasses, as he saw the guards rushing up and down with guns pointing in any direction. His heart raced slightly and suddenly he glanced at a coat of arms. His eyes darted to the open cage, if he ran over the lasers, it will hit again. Gascon mumbled slightly “Seems you have to stick with me, little fellow…” He quietly picked up his earphones, and press a button “Gentlemen you may have to wait for a while…Got myself into something sticky.” He peered at the guard tapping his pass card and opening the door. A cough is rattled at the distance. Probably the spray choked his lungs. Gascon quietly stashed the statute away in his satchel and took out a taser. And he quietly played a little piece as a lure to the guard.

The guard heard an operatic piece playing softly at the distance. He slowly looked over the row of armour which he knocked at them one by one. Until the last one, an impressive one, Spanish armour which he gave the final knock. It seems silent but he saw a pair of sunglasses shimmering at the distance. He knocked again and waited a few seconds. Without realizing, a clang came over him and he felt a buzz in the distance. Quickly he wrestled the armoured figure and before long, that figure seems to lose it, as he was clutching something.

_Something precious._

The guard thought quietly.  _Then why is he…_

Before he could gather his thoughts, his eyes grew wide with shock as he glanced at the void. It was the statute and the person holding it seems familiar. It was the guest in Meve’s wake that caused a ruckus.  Quickly the slim man bolted out from the armour, spraying pepper spray to his eyes and knocking him down by an old sabre. Gascon gave a cheeky grin “Touche sir. Touche….” Quickly he disappeared without a trace.

Moments later, he woke up to see sprinklers dancing at the distance. His muscles somehow wobbling at the distance, he took a walkie talkie and pressed the button “Reynard, copy, the statute is stolen…someone burglarized us…. call Alpha, beta, Omega squad, find the man, he is wearing sunglasses….5 foot plus.. over…"

Reynard’s ears perked to that sound of alarms blaring at the distance. Soon a buzz came in his ears “Over…Meve and I will come over…”Meve’s eyes widened slightly, as it continues, he did his patrols between her husband’s room and the auction that he could recognize the man with the same sunglasses, was the one that Caldwell expelled him out. “That bastard! I want him down…”

“Sir…”

Reynard noticed his haggard breathing as he placed his hand on his chest. “The…the thief…it seems planned…"

Meve commanded slightly “Speak…Reynard pass the guard a cup of water now!”Reynard scampered him to a small table and quickly grabbed him a paper cup filled with water. Slowly the guard gained back to his senses. “I NEED TO KNOW WHERE THE HELL IS HE, WHY DID YOU LET HIM GO, IT IS IMPORTANT DAMNIT DAMNIT…”

Reynard clutched Meve tightly by her wrists, restraining her from wriggling along. with ire. Surely there is a lapse of human error on his side.

“…We could check the footage if it is not hacked…"

Reynard somehow swung by to the nearby computer and quickly typed a password. He scrubbed over the security footage. He swore that some parts are cut off, perhaps intentionally by the thief. He calmly observed a slim man sneaking out of the room, after Caldwell announced who will be the main benefactor of the statute. Meve frowned slightly at the anecdote, he seems strangely calm to leave the auction, not for the hurried measure but something more. And he looks familiar. “Seems we have found ourselves the thief..” Reynard simpered slightly “Did Caldwell put a warrant on him a while back….”

And somehow he switched over another computer and saw him destroying every priceless object surrounding the room. Him spraying the area, in search of secret lasers. He paused and pressed the zoom button to see his face. And it all clicked.

* * *

Suddenly a voice perked up at the distance “And yes he did Meve….” and the face matched to the footage that they could reel in.

His hands up in playful surrender with handcuffs. Gascon combed his hair with fingers with bemusement as he glanced at the guards following him to the end. “I suppose you are looking for this…” as he dangled it playfully, causing her to tick. “Caldwell’s boys are clever to catch me, at the worst of places…”

Quickly Meve took out a pistol and pointed it at her face.

“Do not test me….”

Gascon chuckled slightly, as he playfully plonked the statue back on the table. “Yes fine, fine I got my prize, after all, it is a worthless piece of shit…” He swallowed calmly and proceed to snatch a pen and slip it on his pocket “That itself is beautiful…I cannot wait to see Caldwell’s reaction…" he teased her as he laid the statue back in his satchel “I robbed the rarest of all, oh, by the way, do you know that your friend Caldwell has owned himself…” somehow his eyes looked over that door. He knew something seems amiss.

“Enough…”

Gascon watched Meve heaved a deep sigh. He noticed her knuckles grew red from the clenching. “The statue….” Meve growled, “Put it back now….”

Somehow a familiar voice came over “….It is not yours madam….” Caldwell walked up quietly, hands clutching to the papers, and his sons standing by. Her eyes darted to Villiem. He seems poised and calm. Anesis took the pleasure to tap at his late father’s desk.  “No that cannot be…” Meve gaped in horror as she was walked over Caldwell, and her sons all calm. Gascon looked over at them. “Seems we got new friends to witness my act. Name is Gascon if you do not mind madam.“That moment the thief took the opportunity to disappear into thin air. Meve cursed under her breath that he got away. She would clear her name no matter what. Caldwell smirked coldly “You better build yourself a good case madam…” and soon some of the guards held her wrists. “There seems some amendments of your husband’s will and, according to Villeim….” as he laid down the paperwork. “You holding infinitely as the main carrier of this item, but there are issues. And what more, you let a thief slip into your hands. Until we can settle its provenance and reliability… All of your husband’s property and assets will be under Villeim and I….”

Meve’s face went pale with horror “No that is not valid, you said in the auction it is all under me…” Her heart raced with fear, there is no proof or backing off that claim. “I even witnessed it when he wrote it…It is not true… it’s not true… it’s not true… and that bloody Gascon. I do not even employ his services…” Slowly all of the guards left her, except for Reynard who went pale in horror “That I could vouch for Meve…Caldwell… you are making a mistake….she would not do such a thing”

“I beg your pardon, Reynard, you went off and screw with Meve. She clouded your mind with her husband’s fortune…” Caldwell throttled coldly “Unless you can vouch that you worked for your owner…”

“Yes…and I can say that she did not bring a fool to break into the house like Gascon…"

However, the protests seem to fell into deaf ears as he heard the pitter-patters of steps climbing up and down. “With all lamentations…” Caldwell could hear the clicking of the flashes and cameras glaring at him “Perhaps you must state your cause to the public since they will be disappointed that his filial wife has traded fortunes for something..horrendous…” He quietly nodded at her and left the room quietly. Villem nodded slightly “Father will be disappointed with you… my mother….”

“This is bullshit…” Meve’s body trembled with anger and despair, but, she could only do is to bite her lip as a flood of reporters swarmed her with questions and Reynard scrambling for his glasses to shield her from the glaring public. Shame burned in her body, however, anger gave way as she answered the questions with poise. Someday she will get him.

“I might be damned…”

“What boss…” One of his men, Grant muttered slightly as he examined the statute “That mysterious client seems awful generous to you…” as he glanced at his smirking “What did you do to bribe him…”

Gascon pondered slightly on the numbers given to him“I could only recall the last time we met, he said that he wanted a certain painting back…stole it from a gallery opening that night. You should see their faces when I stole that thing. In fact priceless…” Gascon smirked to read the numbers, that is even more what he earned when he liquidated the first edition book of a certain topic, In fact, he is willing to reduce charges for me for that heist, if I can help to bring a certain family’s fall…”

“Did he or she reveal anything other than that purpose…”

“Dunno seems he wanted to meet me up to thank him for stealing the statue…”Gascon plonked the statute to the table “Pity as I have a great fondness for that thing… alas I must meet conditions…"

“Do not let your guard down..remember with that..”

Gascon rolled his eyes slightly “Yes I know I know I know….” as he started to quickly texted him “Well he did not pull out of me, you, the boys and I in immunity with the client…Imagine every force from the world, unable to track our steps…what could go wrong…” He yawned slightly as he sauntered himself to the bathroom “Make sure you check the conditions of the statute, I think he wanted it to be in the condition when I stole it…” The man nodded slightly, as he looked over at the rooftops, a small black cat sauntered up and down the snaking mazes. “After we wanted his protection right…" It stared at the statute just monetarily and went back to its venue, searching over for a lover. Of course, he quietly brings it to his workshop. Maybe there is a secret that the statute held for many generations.

_It is going to be a long night._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I want to give a shout to Lyra for helping me to beta-read this chapter when Julia is unwell, and actually helping me to extend one of the scenes in this chapter. Well I just learned the importance of beta-readers as they let you see things! So music-wise, I actually curated a playlist for what would Gascon listen in his music player (It is a mix of K-Pop and classical music) which he has similar tastes to me, if you want I can share with you the Spotify playlist
> 
> For this chapter, what I have in mind for the scene are the following 
> 
> Symphony #40 in G Minor, K 550 - 1. Molto Allegro-Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (That is his theme song in my head so it si fun to write that lasers scene with the music)
> 
> Libiamo ne' lieti calici (La Traviata)-Verdi (Gascon beating the crap out of the guard LOL)
> 
>  
> 
> You can follow me on my tumblr account (shadewithoutcolor) and FF.net for updates.
> 
> As usual comments and feedback will be awesome <3


	3. Chapter 3: Accused

**_A few weeks later_ **

_Somehow Gascon's breath grew bated, as he looked over the cafe name. That seems strange, Gascon heaved his breath quietly as he tried to ring up that number. No answer at all. Seems that from his impressions with his mysterious client, he thought for a moment they will meet in some dingy pub outside of his apartments, and soon he will lead to some secret cult where he will be passed different passwords, maybe like an obscure reference of a French film or even worse interpretive hand gestures._

_Instead, it was something similar as he entered the cafe, no one gave a copious gaze to him, let alone an air of suspicion that lingered by each person. He somehow held his breath slightly._

**_It should be nothing._ **

* * *

It could be just a regular day to get some coffee. He barely glanced at his phone, following the harrowing news on Meve and the Rivia family’s estates, absorbed by the sounds of small talk (It could be categorized something like either gossip between girlfriends or a business deal), computer keyboards racing furiously for an important deadline and the whistles of steam from the milk foamer. The cashier looked at him pensively “Hello Sir may I take your order…”

“One tall latte please …” and soon he heard a buzz from his phone which reads like “G….the cheque….” Gascon closed his phone again glanced over the pastry cabinet. “Do you want something to go with your latte….”

“Oh...One pain au chocolat” as he scanned over the crowd, there is surely be someone looking for him. He smiled at her quietly as he heard another buzz which reads something urgent “Sorry…could you hold the Pain Au Chocolat… I will take the latte a moment please….”  Somehow he felt his stomach churn slightly, as he quickly dropped the exact change to her. “Your name sir??”

  
“G….”

  
Gascon bit his tongue slightly as he scanned over the cafe crowd, where he glanced at a man in a particular suit, he seems to watch him pensively “Why did you stop halfway on your order.. you got something to hide…” Gascon noticed that he started to tap something on his iPad, but he barely turns his head to the computer. "Not much, About the cheque..."

Something is in amiss as Gascon received the buzz from his phone. "Watch..." his ears perked up to the final hiss of steam. “One tall latte for G…” even before he could reach for the collection station. He felt something protruding his neck. Gascon did not hesitate to press a button around his jacket but it came too late as he snatched it away and stomped it on the ground.  
“We have matters that needed your presence. Our boss needs some airtime with you…”

Gascon rolled his eyes slightly “Should he come to me in the face…” as he saw a small piece of paper “And I suppose he is afraid to give me that thing in the face..” as he slipped it quietly “Would you ever be so kind to let me get my latte…before we speak of terms….”

Slowly another man came by with a scowl in his face. “I am afraid, you do not have the time to dilly dally…”

* * *

Meve cleared her throat slightly, as she repressed the trembling fear in her fists. Reynard steadied her slightly “You are brave madam to face them...” as he heard the mummers of the press “I wish this will never happen to you…”  
“You wish….” somehow Meve’s words grew heavier as she could hear the servants slowly manoeuvring what is left from the auction. Meve clutched her necklace slightly in fear. Her mind swirled with the what-ifs and whys while fighting the blinding flashlights, as she walked to the empty room with faces looking at her with horror and shame. It was once a venue which she could treasure a fleeting moment. But now many who question her liability including a certain Caldwell who sneered at her surrounded her.

“Say Meve… we have been associates for years am I right…”  
"We did not need to escalate the situation drastically, all you simply need is to tell the press that, you, Meve will give your share as ordinates by your husband and conspired a common thief to steal the statue...You are in love with him..."  
Meve sucked her breath and stared at Caldwell firmly “Caldwell....what you did is….” Caldwell did not hold back his empathy, as he looked over his heavy stack of documents with glee. “Simple, I oversee your husband writing his will, poor bastard has a shock of his life, at a party not too long while you are pregnant with Anesis. It was lucky that he slipped away from being armed.” He smiled gleefully at Meve “Otherwise I will take it easier, but alas cannot count my chickens before they hatched….”

“Do not mock me…”

Caldwell grimaced quietly “I do not intend too, madam…I have documents all of the years, and you do not have the fight, even Reynard witness our conversations when your husband pen his words in the moment of sanity…"

Meve bit her lip angrily, muting out any sound of anger out of her mouth. Reynard withdraws slightly from the argument. Perhaps to some extent, he was right, however, Meve found it unlawful and thought of someone else. “I have an old friend mine, and his…” Meve muttered pensively to Caldwell “He, too helped my husband to oversee his collection and he will put a case against your head and my sons…”

  
Caldwell rendered himself silent. Maybe it is out of glee to see Meve holding back the tears. He took that opportunity to waltz out from the room   "I will not play my cards that high if I were you..." Meve could read his expression that he would rather saunter quickly, and Reynard came to her side rather swiftly "Come, I think they all seek you..." Her eyes glared fiercely at him, she only mutters angrily that he will deserve a harrowing end.

Now she must face the show.

Meve struggled to catch a breath, as she looked over the peering crowd who lurked at her vulnerability. They probably have many questions on that scandal. “I speak, in behalf of myself and my family- yes that issue of the missing statute looms in us. I vouch that I will have the magpie in chains, and facing every worse penalty. Yes, I may be grieving..but I beg all to never escalate the situation…"

* * *

“Apologies Meve may I interrupt this press statement for a moment…we got some breaking news…"

Soon a harrowing remark came over Caldwell and he deliciously savoured the moments of torment "We deeply regret the death of our client Reginald, yes he may have a tender heart but alas when it comes to that sculpture, which we are working with the law to recover that...." as he pressed the remote control to switch one of the slides to that face. "As of now, we managed to capture him at a designated point, apparently he has been paid highly to rob the statue..."

He glared at Meve cruelly "Initially it was planned that we will take it to court over the will However recent evidence shows that she worked with a con thief..." as he clicked one of the slides to one of the emails. Meve's eyes widened with horror on these words. "G.. attached here are the maps to my estate... you can make your way...". Meve's face grew pale with horror, beads of sweat dripped from her forehead. All lies... all lies...

"I object that..traitors! Traitors! Traitors!"

The press caved in like vultures hungering for fresh meat. Soon Caldwell's men clasped her in handcuffs "As for now…you will be escorted to somewhere to suit your needs under a small court, and your rights to vouch are absolved…” Caldwell’s eyes glanced at her gleefully “Any parting words to the press, before I made a statement that you tarnished your husband’s reputation….”  
Meve flared her nostrils “Nothing " She could hear a pop in her knuckles as she clenched it so tightly. "I want you to see you rotting in jail, and everyone will forget you... or better…" She tried to steady her breaths by posing herself calmly and giving him a cold shoulder.

“No matter what you said, you will twist my words into heinous lies..."  
"Now, now, now Meve... controversial... yes..." Caldwell interrupted slightly as he delighted himself with her stiffness "I wish that Reynard would be easily swayed…” He glanced at Reynard glaring at him defiantly, as his hands are locked in handcuffs by one of his men “We discuss a while back, should you took yourself to fight me, I offered him a good sum and lifetime insurance in exchange that he will vouch for me…”

"Sadly he would rather stay with you…”

Caldwell gave a pregnant pause as if to spite her even more. “I knew that Reginald is too soft for him. And knowing him, he rather throws the fire towards you…"

* * *

Somehow Meve held her breath, as she looked over at the window of her car- she and Reynard are rendered silent “What are you going to do now...” Reynard pondered at the corner of the window, for the swarms of crowds escort them. Chatter dulled her ears and soon she slipped herself into the black car, Meve shielded herself from the glaring flashes.

“I am taking all who accomplished Caldwell...” Meve sucked her breath. “They will be sorry if they ever crossed with me..” Meanwhile, Meve’s eyes trailed to another car, and she recognised that face. That stupid face. He seems to be in ease with his arrest, along with all of Caldwell’s men trailing the path. He entertained his many fans by blowing kisses into the air and giving a wink. Gascon gave a chuckle as he slipped himself into the police car with ease.

Meve hissed under her breath.  _He is indeed despicable._

* * *

Soon the flashes slowly faded away into the jailhouse. They glanced at the man walking with a swagger of a rockstar. He seems to be unfazed by that whole session. A whisper came by at the distance, as if pleased “Say Meve, Caldwell really kicks your ass…”

“DO NOT SPEAK TO HER LIKE THAT. SHE ALREADY…"

"Shut it... not talking to you..." Gascon growled angrily to Reynard, and he glanced "Meve... Personally, I think he is interested to liquidate you and the sales. My, are you that bloody hopeless. The trial is just a bloody facade. Your sons and that...in the end who will win..Caldwell will get the sales. You are just an obstacle." Reynard glared at Gascon slightly "Well, of course, you guys too...", as he flicked his phone and play some harrowing tune for shits and giggles “What still crossed with me...” He popped his tongue slightly as he focused his gaze on Meve.

“Yes to a certain extent Meve…”

Gascon lamented slightly “I think he is still pissed off over one of his stolen paintings- it is still kept in my room. I treasured it as if it was my life’s work…”

“Wait is that…”

Meve heard about the mysterious disappearance of a treasured painting by Giovanni Battista Tiepolo, depicting the muses crowing Apollo. It is usually a conversation starter in Caldwell's dinners about the mysterious theft of it. Could Gascon himself do that feat? Meve thought pensively, by his casualness "And I suppose you must take things that belong to him..." Gascon glanced at one of Caldwell’s guards staring at him pensively. “Meve... I will tell that another time... ” Reynard glared at him slightly “What are you planning to do? We have no one too...”

“Getting ourselves out of that prison...." Quickly Gascon passed them earplugs, and he too covered it, with his headphones "Just bear with it, it gets pretty loud...." Slowly the speakers started to echo with a brisk march. Reynard raised his eyebrow as he paused the music to change it to a muzak theme "It seems normal…” as he took out a small pen from his blazer "You may want to keep your earplugs on..." Gascon muttered cheekily as he clicked the top of the pen, and soon that tune emits squeaks at the distance, and soon the guards’ faces seem frazzled with that ringing. They only got up again, rubbing the temples before it flicked to another obscure piece.

  
He has that grin which Meve could read it as, watch and learn... Soon he clicked the pen to the top. That brisk piece boomed through the speakers and soon they went through different rooms to key in the emergency codes for lockdown.

“Now run…”

He gripped the wrists of Meve and Reynard and quickly ran as fast as they could.  
Soon alarms blared at every corner, and only one who has his headphones noticed the chaos. “Shot they are getting away…” He got out form his seta and chased them without any hesitation. Gascon quickly spray the passageways with gas and cut every communication line with a penknife. Reynard muttered angrily, “Is this your plan, classical music and causing an emergency lockdown how this your plan…" as he tried to push the regenerate force of the way.

“You just have to keep it up…"

Via the janitors’ room, only guided by a handphone torch as their guiding light, they went. To lift their spirits he whistled that tune which was blasted in the court. “We just took a new meaning of ear worm….” which of course Reynard groaned loudly as they made out to the obscure end. For that moment Meve took a sharp breath of air and gazed slightly. “Why did you decide to help us? I thought you…”

“To spite him…” Gascon gave a playful wink to Meve “Remember that conversation in the jailhouse about a painting I stole- ahh I was Apollo being crowned by the muses for its glories and that will be Caldwell screaming to his buffoons.” He quickly showed that post to Meve. She gasped quietly, perhaps her instincts are right. It was that painting which Caldwell lamented.

“Dear gods…” Reynard muttered, “How can you…"

“And plus I have a reputation for escaping through the worse of courts. This one is child’s play…"

* * *

Soon he looked over the main road, and quietly they descended to a bus stop “Coast is clear, we need to do is to hop that bus, I will tell you more…”  
For that moment Meve smiled at Gascon, she was grateful that there is hope. And surprisingly she found herself along with Reynard on the shabby estate. Meve knew that her husband used to come to those places to help the children, and she heard horror stories from people.

_But this._

_This._

_How could it be for a master thief like Gascon?_

“Since you are ex-communicated by that hack...” Gascon huffed slightly “and your house will be bombarded by his Guards...” He gave a bow to his guests, and soon men dressed in jumpers and pants came down from the stairs “You have no choice but to stay here, sure it is not a 5-star hotel but at least it is something...”

The stench of mould tingled Reynard’s nose, Gascon quickly took the air freshener and sprayed it quickly “Apologies Reynard!” He hides a burst of boyish laughter. “Seems we have to pull something quick for you guys...” He cues his boys to look over the place while Meve sat comfortably on the ratty couch. “Until we can make plans...”

“So what is your idea...”

Gascon looked over at the city lights “We all know that going out and calling in public is a no-no and given that you become involved with me on the escape...” He heaved slightly “We have to wait it out Meve... until I can think of something to prove your innocence …” Gascon took a beer bottle and drank it “In which we have none.” Meve grew silent. She refused to be called out by Caldwell. “Unless I speak with Fableston. He is an old friend of my husband. He vouches for many cases…I just pray that he does not betray us…”

“And how can you be certain…”

* * *

Reynard trembled slightly “The last time your husband and Fableston spoke, it did not end well. I fear he will not look kindly at you...'Gascon nodded slightly as he looked at the city, and Reynard looking exasperatedly on the apartment's condition “And that I agreed with that grumbly folk, who knows what Caldwell pull you in…”

“I will try to call him up, see if he could vouch for you…” Meve glared quietly “With or without your help…”Soon Meve slopped against the couch, the week’s events worn her out, but for that moment Gascon saw the fierceness in her eyes. She seems determined to clear her name no matter what.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sooo to whelt your appetites, a new chapter is here, actually it supposed to clock in is like 5 K words which i struggled how to fit that shit until I solved the problem to break that up. I mean Gascon is one smooth bitch, and that level of extra is amazing XD Obviously I have fun doing that cat and mouse interactions and I may go to shipper hell for them.
> 
> Music in this chapter 
> 
> Singt dem großen Bassa Lieder [Die Entführung aus dem Serail]-Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart *I blame my childhood of watching Carmen Sandiego for that*
> 
> As usual thank you Lyra for the beta reading and hearing my screaming, and Ria for actually letting me join the AO3 hype train


	4. Venus' gaze

**Chapter 4: Venus' Gaze**

Meve somehow grew restless, as she laid by the couch- thinking about her next move. The only responses she got at most, is another associate (She has yet to make a verdict whenever he will betray her trust, like Caldwell himself) who sent her text messages to meet at some obscure corner. Quietly she scavenger herself a hoodie and skinny jeans, it still reeked of cheap cologne which she despised. _Gascon does have a strange taste of clothes._ She wondered why he is willing to help out her and Reynard despite that would be consequences on his side. She cracked her neck slightly, focusing what is ahead, as she watched the snow falling down on the floor. Quietly she passed through Gascon's men, who seem to be in focus on their tasks, whenever it was the searching for the next thing that Gascon would steal with such finesse or sieving through administrative matters. Quickly she passed through the laundry room, which she found some stray green socks and tossed out Conserves on the laundry basket and took a small bag pack on her side. Meve's gaze stared through the hallway and scurried down quietly to the basement where she would hail a nearby bus.

Hurriedly Meve shuffled herself over the bus seats as she looked over the early morning commute that passed for a mere moment for either coffee or the job ahead. Even in the warmth of the buss, her scar still stings from the winter chill. Meve took a sigh of relief. For once she wished that she would not be recognized by anyone, as she glanced at the news on their escapes. Thankfully she glanced at a comforting sight, as she took out a bus pass and tap it out to the fare machine. Amidst the cold, Meve gave a small smile to a familiar face, as he looked up from his phone, waving to her at the distance. His hands tucked under his weathered combat jacket, as his squinting gaze suddenly widened at her gaze.

"Meve you have..." as he quickly passed a piece of luggage at sight. Meve heaved a deep breath "We must move out Tobias... I am glad you are the only one that I could count on..." Tobias nodded slightly as he took that opportunity to the next bus. As soon he disappeared, Meve tapped her phone searching for a location when she received a text message.

"Stay safe Meve."

That text lifted her spirits slightly, as she hailed herself the next bus and slipped quietly. The only thing she left behind is the lone bag pack at the kerb of the waiting area and a quickly scribbled note "Tobias the reward, do as followed after you read this..." She watched over the bag pack slowly buried in the snow, and people passing by. She hopes that Tobias will take his word to watch any new activity by Caldwell as she quickly made a text to Reynard.

“Whatever you do, make sure that Gascon never know where…"

* * *

 

Gascon grumbled slightly, as Reynard that his body nearly slammed pushed him on the bedside. "What...." He glanced at Reynard's furrowed brows. "Did you seen Meve...."

"No...."

Gascon grumbled quietly under his breath. "What did you expect me to do...." He rubbed his eyes slightly as he huffed a few times "A little much, I cannot just...." Gascon concluded in his head that she would head her way to Fableston's estate. Suddenly his mouth gaped slightly on that thought. "Is your mistress that bloody stubborn?"

"Exceptionally..."

Gascon covered his face with his palm 'no surprise, I suppose that she has stirred trouble along the way."

Reynard hid his embarrassment with flushed cheeks, as he looked outside of the window with the flurrying snow. "Unfortunately yes, I will never know she could manage to uphold Reginald's tempers...but it will do us good as he is one of the men that Reginald trust us..." Gascon raised an eyebrow on the gloating of Fableston, _That seems suspicious_. "Well do you know a thing about Fableston dude...but I doubt he would be in close contact with her, given that he held her with such prestige..." Reynard's eyes widened with horror, somehow a person came in mind. He muttered a whimper under his breath.

Gascon gave a salute to him "It is best that she has some backup, I doubt that anyone will treat her so kindly, given the ruckus we caused..." as he gathers small items and a coffee cup from the table. "Let's pay a visit to Meve..."

* * *

 

Meve took quick breaths, dusting the snow off the hoodie and skinny jeans from the reception area unto one of the unoccupied bathrooms, to open up the luggage, which contained her personal possessions and some clothes. That beat smelling like a dude out of a hipster. She quickly slipped upon a simple shift dress and grabbed a small box. Meve smiled quietly at one of the objects, a string of pearls from her son Anesis from their wedding anniversary. It used to be a kind gesture but now grief crept her heart.

_She wondered what caused the drift._

Reluctantly she draped the pearls around her neck and forced herself to smile again. One day she will be able to smile again.

* * *

 

Gascon quietly sneaked into one of the many bathrooms. He slowly started forming up his pompadour with some hair wax when he received a peculiar call “You seems to fall for her, be careful, she may be a trap for you, Gascon...” He laughed slightly. There is no way that he will ever fall for her. True that he charmed every woman in every assault, maybe took in favours but that is all for now. He hungered for that new prize, Fablerston more than Meve. She is simply a stepping stone to his advances. He received a buzz immediately. “Take it, slow tiger....” Gascon quickly texted him back “Nah... it will be easy bait for me...” He brushes his trench coat to look outside of the cubicle. Fableston’s estate seems to make Meve’s auction seems sparse. He whistled Wagner’s ride of the Valkyries looking over the Guards until he bumps into Meve.

“Shit!”

“You better dressed down...if I were you...” Gascon dangled the pearls from her neck “The chances if Fableston knew that you brought some prize you are dead meat...”

“What are you going to do...” Gascon pursed his lips slightly and placed his finger on her lips. Quietly he pushes the clasp out of her pearl necklace and slipped it under his trench coat “I need you, for one moment to be rendered silent...” Gascon pressed his fingers on his face, his eyes pondered with much thought.

Reynard frowned slightly “I do not trust him...” as he withheld his breath “what if he gave way to Caldwell’s trap...” Meve shook her head slightly “which is why I am going after him...” as she searched through her purse for a particular shade of lipstick. “He may help us to get out of a sticky situation but he would not have a pleasure for good company...”

Meve gives a smirk “You think of robbing my associate...” as she slithers her hands unto his trench coat, and captured the necklace back to her hands “With a pearl necklace...Gascon, you are hopeless.”

She slowly lifted her hair up to reveal her nape and clasp it “I have something better....” as she dug through her purse to show a chequebook and pen. “His collection is shit, but he will be interested in some old hard cash. He has fallen hard times as I am, so we band forces then...”

“Sticking something on my neck I suppose....” Gascon chuckled bemusedly “What do you plan after you gain Fableston’s support and send me to the police.... not a chance....” as he snatches the chequebook, “I think I may have a better idea...” Quietly he held her hand “Maybe you can introduce me as your new Boyfriend eh?” Meve frowned slightly “I will make up the backstory stuff and all... but first a name....”

“What are you thinking...”

Gascon grinned slightly “I fancy myself as a Cary... catchy eh...” watching Meve rolled her eyes amused him. “Cary and Meve what a delightful pair like a certain Grace and a...”

“I am not done with you...” Meve hissed slightly “But fine, just do not plant anything...”

“Do not worry my love...” as he edged himself to kiss her neck until she pushed him away with ire. “I will behave, after all, he is an old friend of yours...” Quietly he typed a text to his team “Keep watch on Reynard and oh...check Fableston’s background...” slowly he slings his arm into hers.

Slowly they walked into the reception room, which the receptionist gave glances to him. “Do you have an appointment with Fableston?”

“Yes... I emailed him about something urgent...” The receptionist glanced again “This is Meve.... he will know my husband from years back....”

“Meve...” Tapping keyboards stung her ears slightly. Gascon observed her mumbling her name over and over like a reminder on her mind. Somehow he observed her biting her bottom lip fearfully Gascon whispered to her feverishly “She seems taking a little longer don’t you think...”

“I do not think, Fableston always looks favourably about my Husband. I used to see him do sailing with him, while I just...”

Gascon shook his head slightly “Nope not interested in the backstory madam...” Gascon thought quickly as he whispered something to Meve’s ear as if sharing a deep secret. He watched over her desk, a covered photo of her in a yellow bathing suit, holding a glass, some cheesy motivational posters on trying your best. A half-empty perfume bottle and some wilted flowers. Gascon gave a smirk as he saw a Polaroid tucked far away, covering a certain face which he knew that he has in mind. “Talk something of the receptionist’s interest. Fill her time... I need to check on your bodyguard on some matters... what is his name again....”

“Reynard....”

Gascon cheekily kissed her by the cheek “Reynard...” He gave an irritating smile to Meve. “Well Meve you know what a woman does, I leave you to that. Let me see what Reynard and I could do. Though I know he is not...” He gives a pregnant pause. Meve leaned on the counter and thought of a random conversation topic, he probably guessed that it is about the weather or things when talked about.

* * *

 

Reynard, never the slouch looked over his phone, and suddenly he received a text “Look over dummy...” He raised an eyebrow slightly which he saw Gascon with his stupid grin and a casual wave as if waiting for his paparazzi to take shots as he casually slings over the statute.

“Damn...”

Gascon came over with a giggle as he left the statue alone. “Ahhh always the watchdog, never letting his guard down... I need a favour...”

“What are you planning? Kidnapping Meve and selling her for a profit...”

“No....” Gascon roll his eyes slightly “I would not dare... I swore that is right, if by the law...”

“Do not test me. Get to the point.”

Gascon giggle slightly on Reynard’s furrowed brows. He just touches a sensitive point and he knew that could be the push they needed.“Do you have a chance to know this receptionist...” as he quickly swiped his photo library to her picture of Reyna? “I suppose she has a crush on you...” as he leaned on another statute. “I bet you knew that you knew what are her favourite flowers and music...” as Gascon pursed his lips slightly, making his blush with ire “Because we want to make haste with our meeting….”

Slowly Reynard bit his lip with anger. “Well..fine….” as he heaved a deep breath. “What is your idea…”

“First…”

Reynard sighed slightly as he held the flower bouquet in his hand. Gascon pinched the skin between his nose in bemusement to see Reynard went red with embarrassment. He even withheld his laughter, observing Meve growing bored with the conversation with the receptionist “So anything in trend…"

* * *

 

“Be your charming self, Reynard....” Gascon gave a playful wink “who knows we will score you a date for tonight...”

“We??”

Gascon back off his palms slightly “Don’t act dumb. You know who are you referring to and no I swear that I will not violate our precious cargo...” He did not even mince his words to provoke Reynard. “Good luck....”

Reynard puffed his cheeks slightly as he walked over to her. “Excuse me....you looked beautiful... I mean that lipstick colour ” Meve’s ears perked up to that familiar voice “Reynard what the hell are you doing...”

The receptionist glared at him “Reynard??? How...I...”

“It has been years...” as he tried to recall her name. “Grace am I right?” Gascon cover his face with his palm “Damnit I am Grace, Reynard. I mean you look good...” Grace’s eyes looked over at Meve You are dating Meve now.....” the receptionist blurted slightly “how? When...”

“No...it is not in between you and me... Meve is dating...” Gascon mouthed his name slightly. Reynard raised an eyebrow, trying to fight off his displeasure “Cary.... he came back all the way from Italy to...” and on cue, Gascon took another accent with ease. “Yes yes yes...” as he gave him kisses on the cheek, and he slung over Meve, ruffling her hair slightly and squeezing her shoulders. Gascon whispered harshly to play along. “So sad that she faced the world alone!” His actions were too much, but Gascon held his head up that his mummer’s act will impress the receptionist. “I have to rush my business deal to be on her side. Right Meve.”

“Right...”

Meve cleared her throat slightly “He has been kind to me since we met outside of my husband’s funeral...”

“Sorry to hear about his passing...”

Reynard heaved slightly “Yes, tragic and we recently faced a robbery from a famous thief who called himself the thieving magpie... thought we need to speak with Fableston to stay for our case.”

“Hmmm...” the receptionist pondered quietly “He is a bit tight...” Gascon mouthed angrily at him to improvise “plus I need to...” Reynard looked over at her calendar that she has scribbled something urgent. He squinted slightly at the words “Wait I can buy you coffee, you are seeing the opera much later... do you have an extra ticket...”

“No? I mean I never expect you too...” Gascon exasperated slightly and Meve blinked her eyes over his stupidity.

Reynard blurted slightly “Maybe I can accompany you before the date... I say around...”

“Wait....” Grace looked over the schedule, her fingers reading certain words “Maybe you can help me with something..who knows I may be able to squeeze some time...” Grace gulped as she looked over the date “I have a gathering, and as usual I will be interrogated by my grandparents and aunts about why I am not dating... maybe you can help me...”

 

“.....sure.....”

 

Gascon raised an eyebrow on Reynard's flexes. It is going to take forever for him to just reply. He thought that he would be much grander “Sure??” Reynard hushed him slightly, as he went back to his Italian accent. He withheld his dissatisfaction by holding Meve’s hand. “Let me see what I can do...”They all awaited with anxiety, even Gascon twitched himself in anticipation. Her eyes grew wide with amusement as she heard a ping. "It seems Fableston is free on that slot." She glanced at the computer again"..my apologies for holding you up Meve…” She mumbled to herself to memorize the timings of the appointments.

 

“Speak…”

* * *

 Grace came out from the front desk, and her heels clicking in fear. She somehow bit her lower lip in fear, as she passed Gascon and Meve something small from her purse. “Take this…” Grace blinked at Meve again “This will help you to access the upper decks of Fableston…" _That seems way too fast._ Gascon thought silently. Nevertheless, he got himself (and Meve) the meeting, there must be an agenda behind this.

 

“Thanks…”

 

Grace glanced over Reynard quietly “And oh is dinner still on…” Reynard loosened his collar slightly. Suddenly blood rushed over his face, and Gascon made a sultry wink and mouthed the words to Reynard “Have fun…” as he exaggerates his hand holding to Meve. “And do not screw this…” Meve glanced at Reynard pitifully as he tried to type down her number as quickly as he can. Meve covered her eyes slightly, her stomach churn slightly on that sight.

* * *

He quickly took that pass and tapped at the corner of the lift lobby. Gascon heaved a deep breath as they are about to enter the lift, which he pressed the button to Fableston’s deck. Soon he burst into laughter. “Oh my god, you should have seen his face...” He withheld a wheeze just thinking how awkward his flirting will be. “He indeed freezes like a deer in headlights.” He even Meve gave him a slap “Do not torment the poor man, I suppose it is your evil bidding...” He flexed his mouth “I do not know about that... all we are concerned is to get Fableston on your side...”

“Yes I hope so...”

However Gascon has a sinking feeling in his stomach that Caldwell may plot something with them but he looked over the security cameras. He quickly clicked the button from his blazer. “Should we check on Reynard...”

“Why do you think of that?”

“Just pulling him out of his misery…” Gascon smiled quietly, as he looked at the number in his phone. “He would probably be in a hissing fit. for making him flirt with the receptionist..”

“Do not worry, I did him good…."

 

* * *

 

 Reynard combed his hair in the mirror he subconsciously counted multiples in his heart, trying to calm his nerves, until he heard a ring in his phone. Quietly he picked up the phone “Well you scored yourself a date… Grace, well she is a looker”

“Damnit because of you…”

“Ho! You are charming...” Gascon giggled slightly “Listen, jokes aside, I need you to stay aside for a while, I have a bad feeling about Fableston….”

“Why did you said so…”

Gascon mummer somberly “It is just a notion, I hope Meve catch it quickly…” as Reynard squinted his eyes to hear his sobering thoughts. “I think siding with Fableston screams disaster to me…"

“I concur, Gascon, yes it is a foolish move however Meve knew when to be perceptive or not…and for Fableston, he is…” A pregnant pause came over Reynard, thinking over his past deeds “Well, to be frank, they have some fallout in their lifetimes but he is our own alibi and I hope he…”

 

Gascon sniggered slightly as Reynard washed his hands quietly “I would not get my hopes too up on him, should he follow suit with Caldwell. After all, according to what I read that Caldwell apparently shared part of Fableston’s business, do you recall one of his ventures-if I am not wrong…”

 

“Wait if I am not wrong was it…”

“I am looping you here just in case, something bad is gonna happen. I do not trust Fableston at the most… even his receptionist took us as bait. It is lucky that you came for an additional push for him...” Reynard grew silent, maybe Gascon’s insightfulness is what he needed. “Do you find it fishy? And I suppose Meve is not willing to sell herself to him…”

“I do not think so, she is already hell-bent to clear her name…”

 

* * *

 

Meve sat her comfortably, and Gascon looking at the ceilings, honestly it is all bad taste (Well Reginald’s tastes for interior design is bad enough, he, Fableston is the worse). Meve, however, shivered like a cold leaf as he looked through his memorabilia, grisly as usual with the stuffed bears and yellowed paintings that aged with time, with paint slowly coming off from the canvases. He looked over his drink tray, it seems impressive that he brought himself many spirits. "I assume your friend cares more about the drink than the..." as he comfortably slung himself some soda and a lime wedge. Meve pouted slightly, as she took off the compact mirror and placed some lipstick "Honestly Gascon I do not need this..."

"I jest..." as he slung himself another glass filled with some bourbon "Hey, as a treaty of peace take this….” and dropping few ice-cubes to his glass with an irritating smile. Meve swallowed pensively on his words. He is bloody irritating. “I suppose you want this on the rocks…”

 

“Appreciated…”

 

Meve reluctantly took the glass and sipped it without hesitation. Gascon grinned irritatingly to watch her sigh with relief “And now we are even…” as they sat down on the leather couch looking over Fableston's Japanese screens, depicting a rather idyllic scene of the royal court mingling in the gardens. “Given all the shit you have gone through, I am surprised that you are alive and kicking, and if not ready to kill me…”

“I know the fuss of the statue, being rare and all… but did your dearly departed husband mentioned that thing or two…”

“Never, not even for that moment…” Meve replied curtly, as she gazed over the clock. “It is all in a rush, but I feel that Caldwell took the pleasure of plotting this behind my back all these years….” Meve heaved a sharp breath as she glanced at the clock impatiently. Somehow his charm is rubbing on her.

 

“Of course, in fact, he has everyone in his hand, all he needed is a moment to strike…”

 

Meve heaved slightly “I suppose you know what is going on his mind….” Gascon swallowed silently at that thought. He seems to be a cruel person but perhaps there is a hidden motive than simply suing the family. “I do not know, but if I were you, I would be more tact…” and before he could give some advice. A man of small stature came in, wearing an Italian cut navy suit, and his gaze seems unsettling. Quietly he pressed down any creases and gave a firm hug and kiss to her "I heard the sad news about your husband’s passing…"

 

"If you did not mention this, I would have cancelled my appointments to be with you at the wake..."

Fableston bowed quietly "Please I made some dinner for you, and your companion.. but first..." He rushed the duo to the caviar bar, Gascon cannot help but slip unto his sunglasses to conceal his gaze when Fableston observed his features. Meve nodded approvingly "That is.... kind of you..." Gascon cannot help but glance at the security cameras hovering them. "I am not that..."

"Please...you are our guest…first caviar and champagne…”

Fableston’s coaxing soon overwhelmed them (And not it is just his choice of cologne) as he escorted them to a small table that is laid with crystal bowls of caviar of different fishes, with condiments in perfect bowls, and blinis stacked so perfectly. Oysters lined up with bottles of sauces and garnishes. That screamed dependence in his mind, perhaps to sway Meve over “I think Reginald will enjoy a thing like that. “ Fableston took himself to line his plate with blinis, with a small scoop of caviar. “He just placed a persona to be humble, for the sake of his clients and all... I indulged himself with all of the luxuries of the world when he comes by, always refused some, but eventually, he relented…”

 

“Yes, he can be soft at times…"Meve smiled pensively as she scooped herself some caviar on the table, watching the spheres shimmered slightly in soft light. “But he does have his indulgences…

“Yes his art collection, I envy his tastes….”

Fableston bit the blini artfully; as he looked over at Gascon who keeps staring at the table "I suppose you are not hungry..." Gascon heaved slightly, sliding himself comfortably to his Italian accent. "Well sorry, well I...not a..." Meve glared at him as Fableston interrogated with him "We helped ourselves to the drinks, but I think..some dishes will be great.. got any specialities in mind." Gascon quickly took that time to click his pen to halt the signals of security cameras, which he glanced at the lens again. "Yes! yes! yes!” Fableston keeps clenching back and forth “My chef knows how to make this amazing steak, oh Meve! it is the best of the best….or perhaps you want something lighter…”

Gascon nudged her hand slightly. Meve nodded silently, as she hid her raised eyebrow. “..I do not mind the cuts…can I have it…” Meve sucked her breath slightly, steadying her nerves amidst Gascon’s nods of approval. “..Rare…”

“My are you surprising..”

Fableston gave a burst of small laughter, as he walked into the darkness of the corridor “I will deliver your order…Make yourself comfortable.” Soon Gascon passed his palm on his chest, as he quietly took a small china plate and grabbed some oysters “Do you guys eat that nonsense..” as he rudely nudged the fork unto the flesh of the oysters. “Honestly I will never understand…but I took some measures in case your associate took the view..” 

“I thought... I thought…” Meve hissed under her breath “Blast, blast it all…” Gascon quietly sat by the corner, reluctantly chewing the offerings “He must hear about my troubles, damn I should not have…”

“Go and play his game Meve…”

Gascon could smell the steak lingering in his nostrils, there is something unsettling about his room as the music in the room swelled into a darker tone. “I think you know how to do this…”

Gascon stuck his tongue slightly as he observed him blabbering about the good things of Reginald to one of his waiters. “You seems to be wary Cary about my affections to him…” Gascon knew that he has to be rendered silent for the time being, as he subconsciously slithered his hands to squeeze on hers, as a warning sign for her to stay alert. Gascon squeezed her hand impulsively again. Meve glared at him quietly "Apologies my boyfriend seems to be nervous with people..." Fableston sucked his breath as he glanced over Gascon suspiciously "Well he has conveyed his wishes well..."

Meve cleared her throat slightly, whenever she did, she has to follow his cues. "I wonder if I came at a wrong time and Cary knew that I need company, so he is kind to check on my...." Fableston nearly gave a chortle "This is so 16th century, chivalry is still alive eh..." as he gave her a squeeze by the shoulders. Gascon hid his repulsion at the side. "About the inheritance, a disclosure between both of us, in lieu of your late husband's wishes I suppose he took a high opportunity on you..." 

"I think otherwise..."

Meve quickly gripped his hand quietly 'that is why I need you in this time. Speak on my behalf against Caldwell's wrongdoings. He accused that I conspired with a certain thief..." Fableston gulped slightly on Meve's pleas, and he quickly took glances at Gascon whom by now distracting himself by looking at the stained glass panels hanging ominously at the distance, as he tapped his feet up and down. "That is some great pity...” Fableston glanced over the couple, as he escorted them on the table where the steak laid perfectly alongside with roasted vegetables and sauces laid neatly at the corner. “I suppose he managed to get away…” Gascon watched him carving the steak with a meat knife. Soon blood dripped down o the meat board, staining it with the juices. Fableston licked his lips slightly as he finished carving that meat and placing it on the plate.

Blood seems to trickle down at the edge of the plate as Gascon took the potatoes, and its juices glistened on the potatoes. 

“Yes, and I hope the police could catch him..”

Gascon artfully cut the steak and chewed it slightly, looking over at the shimmering juices driping down at the side lines. Suddenly the phone began to ring. Fabelerson barely dropped his gaze on Gascon “Excuse me, I think I may have a conference call to catch up..give me 10 minutes…” He looked over at the clock impatiently. "Perhaps you can help yourself with some wine from my collection…I have the best from the regions far and beyond” Fableston stared darkly at Gascon whom by, gazing through the reflections of the wine bottles.

* * *

 

Gascon could finally be able to eat the steak in peace. “He seems to take longer than usual…” as he tapped his fingers back and forth. “I wonder what is on his mind…” Fableston lowered his eyes slightly “Unusual…Meve” Fableston twitched slightly as he noticed the barely touched wine glass “Not fancying a tipple…” Meve shook his head “Well Cary have a bad headache when it comes to wine, it is best to minimise it…” Fableston bowed down quietly “Ahh…” as he settled himself comfortably to his chair, and soon his steak came in. He nibbled the bits like a mouse, and Gascon raised his eyebrow “Seems you like your steak well-done…may I know why…”

 

Fableston raised an eyebrow “Health scare when I was your age….” He took quick breaths as he took a square cloth from his pocket, and tie it into his neck “I used to be adventurous in my tastes of food now I…” as he loosened it and placed it back on his pocket. “Alas finances took the worse, on a failed investment and I envy the youth.."

 

Meve smiled quietly "You can say that…” as she continues to chew the potatoes "I believe maturity has its perks am I right…” Gascon glanced at Meve slightly with confusion. Soon guards cloud around the dining room “And one man did not rely on his securities…” as one of the guards bound Meve.

“Maybe a man like you need something on his sleeve…”

He quietly took out his pocket square wrangled it around his neck. Gascon gasped with surprise. Fableston gave a cold grin now as he tightened the cloth even more. His vision started to grow blurry as he seen Meve fighting off the security ”Cary... I mean Gascon do you have any last words... Caldwell will be pleased that I will be able to cut off the chase…” Gascon scrambled quickly to press the button on his cuff but Fableston’s hands crushed it.

“By straight up murdering me…”

 

Gascon twisted his arms and quickly slipped to another table, knocking off his lavish bar, and bottles shattering at the struggle.“And he will give you immunity against the police. Slim chance!” Gascon furrowed his eyebrow “Not a chance…”

 

“I do not want to die you bastard...” Gascon tried to kick back and forth, trying to push Fableston off to another pike. Fableston swung himself to another table, pinning him down to the dining table as he reached for the carving knife and forcefully lunged at his body. "DAMNIT MEVE think of something!" He gasped heavily, as his vision grew blurry as Fableston clenched his teeth into a cold grin, as he took the cloth to strangle him again "Think of something!”

Fableston grinned coldly at Meve “Helping me with my execution of that traitor?”

 

Meve gritted her teeth furiously “Not much...” as she grabbed one of his swords, slashing his suit “Damnit catch!" and tossed it to Gascon at the side "You know how to use it? Right?" slowly Gascon reaches the hilt and inched it to his throat “Of course Meve, took some fencing from another associate, but now we have someone to deal with…” Gascon clung the sabre with glee “I assume you want his ass to be kicked….”

“Of course…”

Quickly Gascon pressed the button again, in hopes that Reynard will come up quickly. Fableston heaved again, as he took the cloth to strangle Meve again. Gascon quickly took the carving knife and slashed the cloth again. Fableston snatched it under his arm and slowly inched on her throat. He used his hand to grip on her neck “You think I will side with a bitch like you….”

 

“LET GO OF MEVE, SHE IS UNDER PROTECTION BY LAW!"

 

And it seems so timely that he came armed with a gun facing his forehead. Gascon chuckled amusingly “Seems our knight in shining armour came to save us all..” as he took that prime moment to twist his arm. “Reynard, I own my ass to you…” However, Reynard did not reply to his taunts but instigated to tossing whatever is nearest in sight. “Not now, you want to frame him…” Gascon caught one of the items to his hands. He did not reply but he could catch a nod. “OF course I do, without you signalling you, my cause of death will be strangled by a pocket square, a not so great way to die, given I want to give …"

“Are we supposed to give him a lesson…”

Gascon swallowed slightly, as he took the pleasure to slung Fableston by the back “I think we beat his ass, should we call the police as a fair warning to Caldwell…” Meve nodded quietly as she mopped the seat out of her eyebrows. “…I think that is enough action for all…” Gascon took himself the liberation to get the lined bottles from the cellar. “Care for a toast…”

“Not now…”

 

Her breath seems haggard than before “We will do somewhere discreet, do you want the police to know that we just framed one of the highest earning billionaires..."

Gascon hummed quietly "True... We have to be careful at times..." as he glanced over Fableston sulking away as the forces came over and ransacking every object. "He is easy to get away, but Caldwell lost one of them. I suppose he is interested to carve you out..."

 

"How do you know..."

 

Gascon winked slightly "That I will hold it to a more appropriate moment..." He could feel his stomach repulsed slightly "Care for some ramen tonight..." as he took that moment to tuck a small dagger into his satchel "That posh nosh failed to nourish me, I will treat you this time..." Reynard reluctantly nodded to his words. “I suppose you have an idea in mine.” Gascon grinned madly at the distance as he snatched his other bottles of liqueurs from his cabinet.

* * *

 “I do…” Gascon walked by the phone and pressed the numbers. “Just be patient Mevie…"

The hum of J-pop music littered the crammed shop front, and Gascon settled them comfortably. “Dinner is on the house with me…” as he takes out the notes from his jacket “In courtesy of Fableston…” as he snatched the menu from the table. Meve sat comfortably on the chair. “Any preferences…”

“Something spicy will do me good…” Meve mumbled slightly as she looked at the choices “And a drink will be sufficient." Reynard pointed out to the faded picture of a simple bowl with an egg. And quickly he spoke to the counter about his order. “We all must thank Reynard for saving our ass…” Reynard barely looked at the duo “And of course my…”

Soon Gascon’s boastings seem to stop as he grinned over a bowl of steaming noodles and plastic glasses of cold tea. He rubbed his hands slightly with glee. “Come to mama” as he took the chopsticks and spoon from the containers. With enthusiasm, he broke the runny egg, into the thicks soup with streams of yolk, and quickly consumed it “About his conference meeting…” Gascon slipped his phone slightly to show a fuzzy image. of Fableston summering over some guards. “It is not the usual people, it is all his personal security in courtesy of a certain someone…” Meve glared at Fableston shaking his hands with a briefcase filled with money. Meve hissed under her breath “He knew my disguise, that I gave him some time to play our cat and mouse game, and he lost because of one error.”

“What is this error…”

“He did not know that he intentionally withdraw all his protection, given that he did not pay his debt on a failed investment…"

Gascon smiled over quietly, as he put the chopsticks on the bowl and took out the pen “You have seen this during our escape, I guess it was intentional by Caldwell to let us go. And you going to Fableston, he could use this to justify our wrongs…” Meve sited down pensively and slurped the noodles. “I think Reynard is clever not to escalate it to Caldwell’s gaze.” Soon Reynard looked over at some men slurped the noodles. “Should we go…”

“For once I got to agree with me, and of course we can use the bottles for our daring escape. A kind gesture to Caldwell that he will never catch us…"

Gascon pressed that button again. “Until we make back to our apartments, make no sound about what happened. We want to keep Caldwell in the guess.” and quickly the passed through the kitchen “Here take this…” and soon they found small backpacks “For now I suggest we wear this, the last time I wanted is to be killed again…” as he subconsciously touched at the crevices of his neck. They may live another day, but it is a start of a cat and mouse game.

* * *

 

Gascon smirked quietly as he looked over the window with shimmering lights “Seems they know how to take the swing of things...” Meve lounged quietly at his ratty couch as she dried out her long hair with a towel “I do adapt...” as she swirled the glass of fizzled out champagne back and forth “After all, my sons will do anything to gain that pound of flesh.”

“Of course family disputes...” Gascon took a bottle of cider from the fridge “They are indeed the most vulnerable... did you see that painting which my dear friend Alex is restoring...” Meve glanced at one of his men meticulously dipped the cotton buds into the solution. Meve looked at that wondrous face, she, coy, as she covered her nether regions with a graceful hand but yet oozing with sensuality “That itself, Damn... it is such a beauty, one of the rare few left in the hands of private collectors. Venus, the goddess of love in her awakening.” Meve smirked slightly “You seems to know your classics well-she made bloody fools in love out of mortals.” Gascon glanced over the painting again “I will never know how every man could face its mortality with her on sight- to do justice to her beauty, maybe it was that long search...”

“Maybe she is ever alone...”

Wistfulness resounded in their hearts. For that moment the room went darker, and somehow the warmth from the beer came over her gets over her system. Slowly she caressed her lips to his. Gascon heaved a little. And soon the sound of the fireworks crackled in the distance. Gascon smiles again, as he fought “Spurred by Venus herself?”

“Maybe...” Meve cooed quietly as she pulled him deeper into her lovely mouth and chest. The last thing he could hear now is the sound of fireworks blaring at the distance.

And even before he is able to tear himself away from her, he found that Venus, the person of torment and torture for many centuries, reincarnated herself in human flesh.

_And that person is Meve._

Gascon found his lungs burned for air after that kiss. Meve sat comfortably with her hair loosened as she watched the sight of the fireworks dying down at the window. “Happy New Year...” Gascon brushed his sweater slightly, gaining composure from that brief encounter. He still found his heart beating quickly to her beauty. “I suppose you are going to make plans what to do next...”

“To bring down Caldwell, of course, I have other contacts other than him whom I can trust...”

“Not quite...”

Gascon closed the curtains in the window “After Fableston. You got your cards stacked...” and slowly he placed the empty bottle on the table “Let alone that sculpture, true I can return to you in the instant, but there are many who are willing to bare teeth and bone to get this. Caldwell took your friends and turn it against you ” Meve raised an eyebrow “So what do you suggest?”

“Liquidate the sales from the statute, know some boys who can help you... and lived another name...”

Meve pondered slightly “Too risky...too risky... what if they found what is it inside...”

“True...” Reynard simpered slightly “I suppose there is a kind of weakness...”

“Not so fast...”

Gascon raised an eyebrow “you cannot just yank the statue, and go like their shit will come out...after all.”

“I suppose you are able to dissect that thing out…”

Reynard interjected slightly to Gascon’s clever ideas. Gascon spread his palms out and shook slightly “no this is...” amplifying the term to Reynard about its rarity of this object. Meve and Gascon looked at each other.

“Unless....” Gascon wished not to vandalise his stolen property “it is a fake...” “Who should we validate that thing...” He pondered slightly “I was thinking of Barnabas... he is a little shit, took 75% of my profits, but if you are looking for genuine stuff Meve... he is our best suit…”

“Are you sure you could trust him…”

Gascon popped his tongue slightly “Well we do not have much of a choice, after all, we need an alibi to build your case against Caldwell, after all…” as he scurried through the sea of notebooks. “It will not be easy, I researched his background and he, indeed have many connections that outnumbered your husband or I, but he will be our alibi.”

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you lovelies for waiting for that new chapter, I apologize for the break as I was having migraines due to working on the previous chapter and having Lunar New Year Celebrations, so I gave myself a little break from writing that fanfic which helped me a lot. As usual thank you[ Lyra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsYouWill/pseuds/Lyracst) for always being supportive and kind with the beta reading. My favourite scene from this fanfic asides from the kiss which I borrow from the main inspiration To Catch a Thief (I know I am obsessed about this film and NGL I based their relationship on Gascon and Meve, with Meve being the Hitchcock blonde and Cary Grant with Gascon ;) ) is the near murder scene which is pretty wild. 

Anyway you must be wondering why I posted purely on fanfiction.net and Ao3 because of Tumblr's trashy formatting that may now allow the length of that chapter. So you will expect a lot here!

As usual comments and feedback will be awesome (Kudos is awesome too <3)

 


	5. Alibi

_"Meve, the heiress of Rivia. She indeed has a particular history with Reginald, despite that she came from a line of bankers. They, of course, assessed the client’s arrangements whenever big or small. She fell for him due to a shared taste of art history, in particular, their taste for the Dutch and Flemish paintings. Most will talk about her impeccable beauty- if not demised by the scar on her face from a childhood accident…”_

 

“ _It seems that she refused to die down, apparently rumours spread about the fall of a former investor Fableston, we suspect that Meve took his status as a man in debts…."_

 

Seems that blabber becomes a drowning noise in Meve’s ears. “Bastard…” Meve murmured angrily as she reluctantly switched off the podcast with a remote, Gascon raised an eyebrow “To be honest I found this reporter to be a little shit….” he rose himself to be on top of her shoulders “It is best you can keep that hacking of Fableston’s trust between us ….”

 

Gascon sighed slightly “I think…Mevie….until we could get Caldwell to jail….” as he tried to quieten her with a kiss “We better stay low…understood…” Meve tried to break away from his kiss, as she looked at Reynard carrying something “Gascon….not…now I mean…” Gascon’s eyes widened with bemusement over a shivering dog. Its eyes peering to Gascon’s.

 

“Where do you find this….”

 

Meve cracked a small smile in her face, for once amidst the stress of lawsuits and the grief of her husband, there is a furry friend that could fill the void of her heart. Reynard gestured slightly to the stained shirt and pants, and itself told a story, alongside him clutching a bubble tea cup frivolously. He is shivering as a wet dog caught in a big storm. Gascon snatched the bubble tea cup from his hand “Meve look at Reynard, all muddied up…I think it spoke more than his explanation- but first…” He took the immense pleasure of sucking the pearls out from the tea “We have a plan right?”

 

"Ahh the plan...' as he gnawed the pearls while snatching a presumably stolen tablet, pulling some things here and there. He glanced at him whimpering "We will have to give him a good bath first and give him or her a name..." Meve raised an eyebrow “Are you just making up this shit on the fly…" Gascon quietly picked up the dog and somehow his tail wagged a little as he buried his face with his fur. Meve cannot help but laugh "Well I suppose he has a kinship with you..."

Gascon cannot help but to grin at his lovable face "I am thinking of Knickers because of his face…” as he plonked him into the bathtub "Otherwise if I was that devious, I would name him Reynard, just to annoy that bodyguard of yours." Meve gave a cold glare, but she shrugged off with a smile “Well I prefer that you will stick to Knickers..." as she switched on the tap, and soon cold water gushed out at the distance. Knickers whimpered slightly as it covered its fur. Gascon gave a soft pet to the dog “I know, this is not fun, but I think you will feel better after you…”

 

Suddenly the phone started to ring. Gascon twitches slightly as he watched Meve held the dog quietly. “Can you watch him Meve? Just hold on for a minute…”

* * *

 

Gascon swallowed slightly as he looked at that scene quietly. He withheld a small smile watching Meve trying to calm the rambunctious puppy down into the bathtub. “Well hello, G on the line….”

 

Somehow a voice came by the distance “Do not be so coy Gascon…” and soon Gascon gulped quietly. “You are still not out of the hook yet…”

 

“Wait…”

 

Gascon raised his eyebrow ‘You got to give me some slack, yes I know something about Caldwell, he agreed with me on something if only…if only…”

 

“I know, my men will speak to you when you calmed your head of yours, but for now, I suggest that you do not do anything too stupid. Understood.” For that moment the room seems to grow silent. “I understand.. means I would not be followed like them, like the other day…”

* * *

 

‘I cannot guarantee that..but I am sure you kept your end of the bargain…” For that moment Gascon remained silent at most until Meve broke him off his miasma “It looked something grave, care to share about this.” Gascon kept silent as he grabbed the wet towels and plonked it to a warm corner of the room. “Well Meve, some things are not to be said…I have some matters to settle…”

 

“..Matters…” Meve tried to steady her breath slightly “I see, but please be honest to me whenever possible…” and soon the small dog looked at him pitifully. “Well, Knickers knows about the matter…"

* * *

Lately, Reynard learnt how to kill time in Gascon’s dingy apartment, by watching some silly dramas, for that moment that he is grateful that peace and quiet came over the room, aside from some drunk henchman who will lay by. Somehow he took his laptop, and start to key some things when he heard a doorbell rang.

 

“….Excuse…me…I supposed this is the residence of Mr Brossard….”

 

“I guess…” Reynard mumbled quietly “I suppose you have a ….”

 

Reynard took a quick glance of the man, he has a nervous crinkle in his nose, and somehow took some liberty to dress informally with eggplant coloured suit and have a pocket square depicting a 16th-century (Looks mostly Italian) artwork. For that moment a small man sat his chair quietly, tapping his foot back and forth. Quietly he snatched a bag of potato chips and munched hesitantly. “Oh thank goodness, oh thank goodness!"

 

Reynard raised an eyebrow “Who the hell are you…”

 

The man’s eyes widened slightly “Apologies, I did not take the time to introduce myself... I am Barnabas, close associates call me Bibi for short…” Somehow he clutched his stomach slightly, which he searched over his satchel bag for some pills. “…Oh sorry, got a little too carried away…” as he grabbed himself a glass and a glass jar of water, and poured it quickly “…I was so famished.. got to hurry a client’s work…but…I suppose…”Barnabas quietly popped the pills into his mouth and quickly he gulped it. Soon he sighed quietly “You know where….”

* * *

“You mean Gascon….”

 

And before Reynard could get them, Gascon was dressed simply in a Breton sweater and jeans. “Oh, I could hear you at the distance..” as he held the pup in his arms and Meve poised in a simple sweater and pants. “Bibi, you always make a scene am I right?”

 

“Ohh…Shall we proceed to look at this thing...” Barnabas chirped slightly as he took out all of the tools. Meve seems rather bemused to see the many contraptions which he could use it with much ease. And soon Gascon took the lead to bring him to the next room.

“Well, she has to follow me because it is her thing…"

 

Meve raised an eyebrow. “Well, who is she…”

 

“The reason I brought your expertise..”

As usual Gascon gave his cheeky grin “I suppose that you enjoyed the snacks…anyway, that thing you are looking is in a bit of a fight and I think you will find this interesting” and before long he clicks the radio to a slow tune. Gascon quietly let the Knickers run around the new room “Now shall we dissect this beauty…"

* * *

“Hmmm…” Barnabas spotted something peculiar, as he felt a small chink on the statute. Quietly he took his white gloves and feel it “Well I have a feeling that somebody may modify it…” Soon he gave a small smile “It seems there is more to that object than what you briefed.."

Meve raised an eyebrow “But…I thought..it is…authethic…my husband took the means to get things done…” Barnabas gave a gentle pause “Yeah, but they missed out a detail or two…which means there is a plausible clause to fight it against your family…” soon he passed the object to her

“Feel it…” Meve quietly took the white gloves and slipped it unto her soft hands. Mediately she started to touch the statue, as if instinctively, suddenly she found something peculiar “..No…it cannot be…"

Barnabas mumbled quietly, as he observed Meve being transfixed by the object. “Say should we speak about something else in private, we should let Meve look at this…” Gascon’s eyes titled slightly ‘Yeah…” He quietly gazed at Meve. “Meve could you give us a moment?”

“Yes sure…well, we do have some heavy matters on hand…” Quietly she started to pet Knickers by the head. “I think I should be fine…”

Gascon heaved in quietly “Good…” and quietly he petted the dog. “I would not take too long…” Quietly he closed the door, which the radio play a lamenting tune at the distance.

* * *

“Say...” as Barnabas scrunched his hair slightly as he grabbed the nearest tea bag and mug from the cupboard. He quickly helped himself to the kettle to brew it “with such unfortunate circumstances, I probably need you to vouch for my case against Aep Dahy...” Gascon swallowed slightly, his thoughts ran while over the phone call. “Me vouching for you...ok…”

 

“But against a big organisation, you know how the Cat does not look kindly on us...” For some strange reason, he sounds resigned to his fate.

 

Meve seems restless on the long disappearance and quickly went over the kitchen. It seems that the conversation seems to go in an unusual direction. She raised an eyebrow over Gascon’s sudden change of tone. “What seems to be the issue, Gascon....”

 

“Apologies Meve...” as his eyes trailed to Barnabas constantly dunking the tea bag up and down “I must discuss matters privately with him ...” Meve raised an eyebrow “wait no more hiding...” as she gripped his arm tightly “if it bothers you then it must be my concern...”

 

“No Meve...”

 

Gascon swallowed slightly “it is between me and Bibi, he already risked his neck to help you...” Gascon cannot help but tear away from her. “And I wish nothing...” At that moment a lump formed in his throat.

 

Meve looked over at the group of men forming by his side as they went over to the other room. And soon it was shut. Reynard grew pensive “I do not trust him...”

 

“Do not be harsh Reynard...” Meve heaved slightly “I suppose he has his reasons...” and soon murmurs could be heard at the distance. Meve could make out the latest founding. Her face grew pale with horror. She could catch the name Aep Dahy at the distance.

* * *

 

_And soon a doorbell ringed ominously._

 

“Hello…”

 

Soon a half-scarred individual came in “I came in search for Mr Beckcular...” Reynard blinked slightly “I think…” Reynard looked over at the distance. “…I think…”

 

“Do not lie…” He gave a cold smile “I think…it seems questionable, I suppose you know a thing or two..which you are refusing to tell me…” and before long Reynard could say another. Xavier quietly snatched him away, with his head covered by a bag. Before he gave a quick text to Gascon.

 

Gascon’s eyes slowly laze around the cities when he heard a buzz. Slowly his heart began to sink when he read those words.“We got a little friend... I suggest that you tried to find him..with money and a certain Bibi…”

 

Meve ran down to the table “SHIT, WHAT HAPPENED TO REYNARD!” Gascon heaved slightly, feeling a pang in his heart “Well I wish not for you to get hurt Meve, you have a case to fight…so I am finding him…” as he quickly clicked on his phone. Barnabas looked at him “So you are facing…”

 

“Yes…” and reluctantly Gascon snuggled on Knickers, and whispered him quietly “Just be a good boy, and look out for our friends…I will be back…"

* * *

 

**A/N: Thank you y'all for being super duper patient with me in the update of The Thieving Magpie. For the past month and so, I have been working on my own novel, which I am taking a short break before I started it again. So I will be slowly progressing to update the chapters in my own pace as my work schedule is quite messy LOL. Anyway as usual, feedback and comments would be appreciated <3**

 


End file.
